Please, come home
by juviin
Summary: (there was an issue when I first posted this, but now it's back!) (Spoilers for post-tartaros) A gruvia one-shot about after Gray left. Inspired by the song Jetpack Blues by Fall Out Boy.


**(AN: This is inspired by the Fall Out Boy Song, Jetpack Blues. I hope you like it! I** _ **do not**_ **own Fairy Tail or the song! I do, however, own my writing! P.S. there were some issues when I first posted this, but now it's back one username change later!)**

* * *

Gray knew that he was an idiot for not telling her, he was sure that she hated him and had moved on. He had loved training with her and had felt slightly empty since that day three months ago, when Erza had asked him to not tell Juvia about his mission. He knew that it would only make her want to go with him or worse, put her in danger. He had a difficult time admitting it, but during those six months he grew to like her as more than a friend.

 **XXX**

Whenever he would get a moment to himself, a moment of silence, he would think of her during the six months that they had lived together. He regretted leaving her behind so much, it was eating him from the inside. Well, he had enough of that. He snuck away from Avatar, just for one night, to go visit the town that they lived in. He would explain everything to her and he would promise to come back soon. However, as he was approaching the village he noticed something off. There was a raincloud above the village, only the village. He practically ran to the village, only to see one of the villagers arguing with someone on a bench. And he recognized that girl, he recognized her well.

 **XXX**

"This is all your fault, monster! You brought this never-ending rain to our peaceful village. That partner of yours was a disturbance, too! Always parading around in no clothes! We have children here!" Gray had moved around to the other side of the building he had been peeking around to get a better look at Juvia, which he immediately regretted. She was a mess. Her long dark blue coat was soaked through and tears were pouring out of her lost eyes. He knew why it was raining. A child who had been behind the lady threw a stone at Juvia's head. It hit her hard. The woman ushered her kids away and Gray saw her leaving the town in a wagon about ten minutes later.

 **XXX**

"Those were the last ones." He heard Juvia say to herself. Her eyes looked so dead, and the never-ending stream of tears from her eyes wasn't helping.

Why am I not moving? Why am I not helping her? Gray mentally cursed himself for being so weak. Why couldn't he run up to her and embrace her and tell her how much he loved her?

"This is our home, Gray-sama. You will come home. I believe in you." She was still whispering, however suddenly she started to yell. "Please, come home! Please, come home! Please, come home!" She was sobbing as she shouted those words up into the sky until her throat hurt.

 **XXX**

Why was he still not helping her? Was he lying to himself when he said that he loved her? Was he just lonely after the guild disbanded? He felt horrible and queasy. He sat on the wet cobblestones, feeling like shit.

"Please come home Gray-sama!" Her voice was cracking, the same as his heart whenever he heard her sobs penetrate the air. The sound of the rain was nauseating, he had not seen this much rain since the day he met Juvia. Even the day that they were transported to Edolas couldn't compare.

 **XXX**

All he wanted was to stay with her, he didn't want to go back to Avatar, he wanted to stay here with Juvia. He never should have left her. He was about to walk over to the bench when the communication lacrima in his pocket vibrated. _Erza._

"Gray, what the hell were you thinking when you left?" Gray was listening to Erza, but his eyes were focused on Juvia.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to-" He began, whispering into the lacrima, "Juvia!" She had fainted, fallen right off of the bench. He ran over to her and picked her up. He brought her into the house where they used to live and took off her hat and boots. He dried her and her clothes to the best of his abilities and put her in bed. He pulled up her covers and made her hot chocolate, which he put next to the bed. Only then did he notice that Erza was still on a call with him. "Sorry Erza what were you saying?"

"You idiot! Did you go to visit Juvia? Do you realize how much danger that could put her in? If they find out you're a spy it'll be more dangerous for those around you! Do you want them to find her?"

"No!" He almost shouted, but then remembered that Juvia was sleeping only a few feet away.

"If they do, you and I both know what they'll do."

"I know, Erza."

"Please come back now Gray, for her?" When she brought Juvia into it…he had to go.

 **XXX**

He remembered all of the good times they had. They were so natural during that time. Would he ever be able to go back to that? They would fight together, look for food together, she even tried to sleep in his bed one time. Of course, like all other things he loved, those times barely lasted.

He left, he went back to Avatar and acted naturally, they all believed him, more or less. His operation was going to end as a success. All the time, he would think of Juvia. Three months after that there was talk of a spy for the council. It was Levy, he saw her and she was way too suspicious. It was weird that she was working for the council though. They all went their own different ways. He was here.

Then there was that flame-brained idiot (and he brought his girlfriend, jerk) who made his whole mission go up in smoke. (Pun intended) Everything was going well in his mission until that day. Natsu also yelled at him for leaving Juvia behind. Lucy said that they saw her, and that she was mad at him too. Now, they were fighting Avatar, stopping the purification ritual. Flame brain had gotten ridiculously more powerful, Lucy too. He thought back to Juvia and when they trained together. No, he scolded himself, _focus on the fight_. He knew that Braiya was powerful, but he'd be able to take her on. He was focused, until she came in, smiling, without any rain, as bright as the sun. It was Juvia, she was okay, she was happy, and at that moment, he fell in love again.

* * *

 **(AN: Yay! It's back (with a different name too haha) Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
